best of wives and best of women
by Little Lady Otaku
Summary: No one knows the true depth of Iemitsu's love for Nana. Featuring Fem!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

best of wives and best of women

a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfiction

Genderbend Sawada Tsunayoshi

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR

* * *

Warnings: grammar errors, typos

* * *

TRIGGER WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAIN PSYCHOLOGICAL ABUSE

* * *

Never a day gone by without Iemitsu bringing up his darling wife Nana at least once.

The members of CEDEF is used to this. They chalked it up as one the many eccentricities of their boss that they learn to live with. Lal Mirch always tell off Iemitsu for mentioning his wife in such cavalier manner. He put his wife in danger every time he open his mouth. Vongola have no shortage of enemies.

Iemitsu told the military woman not to worry. He always return to Japan at the end of every month. With every visit he update the security system in the Sawada household, deal with every potential threat in the area and many other things. Everything to keep Nana safe in his absence. In fact, it is one of the terms Iemitsu laid out to the Ninth before he became the official head of CEDEF.

His disciple Basil think it's amazing of Iemitsu to find balance between work and family. Then again, Iemitsu can do no wrong in the boy's eyes.

If someone were to ask her of Iemitsu's sole redeeming trait, Lal Mirch will probably say it's his devotion to Nana.

Men in power all too often believe that they will get away with anything. And they do. Even if they get caught. Mafia bosses having mistresses is nothing new in the underworld. Iemitsu has never once, to Lal Mirch's knowledge, cheat on his wife. He is faithful to Nana.

Which is undoubtedly a good thing. Iemitsu already keep her in the dark of the nature of his actual job. It will be laughably easy to date or even marry another woman behind her back, yet he didn't. You don't see that kind of devotion every day. Not in their line of work. Loyalty to the Famiglia is one thing. Marriage is a different thing all together.

They can certainly do without Iemitsu's constant need to praise his wife but they let him, for the most part.

It's sickeningly sweet, their love story, but it also give the rest of the CEDEF hope that they too can attain this kind of happiness.

Lal Mirch has given up on that. Doesn't mean that others have to be alone as well just because she doesn't end up with Colonello. In fact, she is glad that at least someone got their happy ending, even though the way Iemitsu would gush over Nana make her gag.

* * *

"Nothing beats your cooking," Iemitsu sigh dreamily. "I'm so lucky to have you as my wife."

Nana toss her head, rich brown locks falling over her shoulder, and giggle, "It's the opposite. I'm lucky to have you as my husband."

Her words make his smile wider. "No, I'm convinced that I'm the lucky one here. What else could explain how I got an angel like you as my wife?"

Nana blushes prettily from his praise. "I'm not an angel."

_'No, you're a goddess,'_ Iemitsu thought dreamily as he watch Nana gather the dirty dishes. He can watch her all day without getting bored. Even something as mundane as washing the dishes is enough to make him fall in love with her a little more.

"I'm going to take a walk after this," He tells her, "I want to see if there's anything new in town. Wait for me here."

Nana smiles and say yes.

* * *

While Nana stay at home, Iemitsu hit the streets. He checked his intels, investigate possible threats and take care of it in a manner he believe appropriate. Anything to keep his darling Nana safe. Iemitsu is unable to bear living Nana without knowing with absolute certainty that she is safe at home.

There are times when Nana get curious, but he always careful not to say or do anything that might shock her. Nana doesn't do well with any sort of changes in her daily routine. She has a delicate constitution. It force her to stay inside most of the time. An arrangement that bring Iemitsu relief rather than sadness. It is better for Nana to stay inside, where she is away from prying eyes. Nana can be flighty. He doesn't want to risk it.

Iemitsu return home with dirty boots and call out for his wife. He hear frantic steps from the second floor and Nana appear at the top of stairs.

"_Anata_, welcome home,"Nana says, a little out of breath from her hurry, "I'll prepare dinner right away."

"Thank you, dear. I'm famished! The exercise took longer than I expected!" It's not exactly a lie. The trash Iemitsu had disposed of earlier made him run for quite a bit. He is careful not to get blood on his jumpsuit because even his trusting Nana will find it odd. "And now I'm thirsty as well. Can you bring me sake while you're at it?"

Nana smiles and say yes.

* * *

"Nana~" Iemitsu purred as he hold his wife close. Nana turn her head so she can look at him and smiles. "I've been thinking…," He paused for a dramatic effect. "Maybe it's time for us to try."

Nana blinks. "Try what?" Her voice is weak. She must be anxious if this is going to change her established routine.

It is.

"You know… Children. We've been married for years now. It would be weird if we don't have one after all this time."

Nana turn pale. He can see the worry in her eyes. A child is a massive change.

"I think we're ready," Iemitsu presses on. "I will ask my boss to let me stay in Japan for two- no- three years. Three years! Can you imagine, Nana?"

"I don't know…"

"I'm afraid I have to leave you and the child or children for weeks after three years pass. But I'll make sure that I'll go home every month like I do now. You won't be alone."

She shifts uncomfortably. "_Anata_… I… Can I think about it? This is so sudden…"

"Of course," Iemitsu said gently. "We'll talk about it again in future."

They go to sleep after that. Nana turn to her side, her back facing him. She stayed like that until morning.

* * *

Iemitsu try to bring up the subject again the next day. He is in the living room watching TV. Nana is vacuuming The diaper advertisement feature an adorable, giggling baby.

Iemitsu points at the screen. "I bet our baby will be even cuter."

His casual comment surprise his wife so much that she trip over the vacuum cleaner.

Iemitsu hurried to his wife's side. "Nana, are you okay?" He reach out but Nana hold up a hand.

"I'm fine… I'm fine… Just surprised, that's all." She pick herself up and went upstairs.

Iemitsu turn off the vacuum cleaner and put it away. He'll broach the subject another time. Today is not a good day. He doesn't want to upset Nana too much.

Nana sleep with her back facing him again that night.

* * *

It always pain Iemitsu whenever he has to leave Namimori for Italy. Nana will be all alone until his next visit. His wife understand of course. Iemitsu is a man of adventure, a new land awaits him, waiting for him to discover the oil underneath.

Nana can take care of herself but Iemitsu still worry. She doesn't have him to protect her when he's in Italy. Iemitsu wish he could bring her with him but it will put Nana in danger. Not to mention she will have a bad reaction. The mafia is not a suitable place for a fragile, soft thing like Nana. His wife must never find out the truth.

"Wait for me, my dear," Iemitsu murmurs into her ear. His Flame singing. "Don't stay outside for too long now. It's dangerous."

He knows that their neighbours look down on them. Poor Nana bear the brunt of it when Iemitsu isn't around. The only friend she has is the dog who live around the corner. She would visit everyday. Her small size make it easy for her to squeeze through the gate. Nana always have treats ready for this furry visitor. The dog hates Iemitsu though. She always growl when he's near.

Despite the ostracisation she face, his wife don't let it get to her. That is another thing that draws him to her, her steadfastness. Still, hearing unkind words too many times will get to her sooner or later. It's better for Nana to stay inside, where no one's words will upset her.

Nana smiles and say yes.

* * *

Basil is always eager for souvenirs and stories when Iemitsu return from Japan. He is such a good kid. Iemitsu imagine that Basil is the child he and Nana never get to have. Well, he plan to remedy that soon.

His disciple asked about Nana, a favourite topic of his.

"Your wife is like the _yamato nadeshiko_ I read so much," Basil commented after Iemitsu told him how Nana keep strong despite the judgemental looks their neighbours give her. How she stick to her man no matter what.

Iemitsu smiled at the praise, "She fits the bill, doesn't she?"

"I know it is rude of me but I have to ask," Basil start to play with his thumbs. "What is thy secret of keeping a harmonious relationship with thy wife, shishou?"

Iemitsu grinned and slap his disciple on the back. "Young man, did someone catches your eye?"

"No!" Basil stammers when Iemitsu raise an eyebrow. "I-Yes. But we didn't speak often. I don't know if she likes me back… But I think I got a chance!"

Oh, Iemitsu _got_ to hear this. His little disciple is all grown up now.

"But between work and training… I don't know if I have the time to date. But, shishou… Your marriage is still going strong despite the workload and distance. You and your wife are the ideal couple."

"That's not true," Iemitsu shakes his head. "We had our share of grievances in the past."

Basil's jaw drop in surprise. "No!"

"Yes," Iemitsu nodded. "Nana and I went through a rough patch in the past."

It was fairly recent actually. A year ago, to be exact. In a moment of weakness, a lonely Nana invited a younger man inside the house. Nothing happened. Nana had second thoughts in the last second.

Iemitsu found out because he installed cameras inside the house. He confronted her about it. It led to an ugly fight. Nana said things that she didn't mean and he raised his voice. Not his best moment, admittedly. Nana cried so hard. He had no choice but resort to Flames to calm her down.

They made up after that. Nana promise not to do anything so stupid again. It would be a lie if Iemitsu say he isn't disappointed in her. But he's not exactly blameless either. Nana was so lonely that she decided to take solace in another man's arms.

Iemitsu can admit it because it's Basil. Basil is not a Threat.

"Are you two… good now?" His disciple asked. Obviously hesitant if he should continue his questions or stop right there.

Iemitsu is not angry. Basil is concerned for his happiness. "Yes, we're good now. In fact, we're trying for a baby at the moment."

His disciple gasped at that and launch a thousand more questions.

Nana hasn't agree to it yet, but she always say yes in the end. Iemitsu is patient. Nana always listen to him.

* * *

Word spread around the building that Iemitsu and his wife are trying for a baby. His disciple has such loose mouth. Well, Iemitsu didn't exactly say that it's a secret. So no harm done.

Many of his married staff who have children gave him tips. Iemitsu wrote them down. He is eager to try all of them. He even made a trip to Vongola's medical unit to get himself checked. Long story short, his swimmers will get the job done. Now he only need Nana to go see an obstetrician. It's not considered too soon if he look for nursery equipments now, right?

Word that he's going to try for a baby eventually reach Nono's ears. He wish Iemitsu good luck with his endeavour. Poor Nono. All his sons have been compromised. They have yet to find definite proof that Federico is dead. For now he is listed to be MIA. Iemitsu won't hold his breath though.

Iemitsu was actually scared for a second there that Nono will take it badly. But the old man is happy for him. He can't wait to meet his grandchild or grandchildren. Well, grand nephew or niece is the more accurate term but why sweat over small details?

Still, Nono's expectation add to the pressure. There's the issue of successor and everything. But Iemitsu is good under pressure. He perform better when he's under pressure actually.

Hm… Maybe they should try for two instead. One kid for Vongola and one to keep Nana company.

* * *

It's fine and dandy if Iemitsu want to bring little Iemitsus to the world but Vongola can't wait that long. Personally, Reborn think the world will be better off if Iemitsu don't leave behind any progeny. Alas, they can't have everything.

A succession crisis cannot be avoided after two of Nono's sons kicked the bucket. That leaves them with a vengeful bastard trapped in block of ice and a legitimate son currently missing.

So Nono send Reborn to Namimori behind Iemitsu's back. The head of CEDEF have no idea that Reborn is here in his hometown.

Since he arrived earlier that predicted, Reborn head to Namimori to investigate.

He don't like what he found.

He head down to the Sawada residence next.

He was welcomed by Iemitsu's wife, Sawada Nana.

It takes less than five minutes talking with Nana before Reborn reach for the phone and scream at Shamal to go to Japan immediately.

It took Shamal six hours for him to get to Namimori. Reborn texted him the address, told him to invite himself in.

Shamal did exactly that. He found Reborn in the living room with a beautiful Japanese lady.

She notice Shamal standing there and smile. "Oh, are you another co worker of my husband?" Husband? This lovely creature is Iemitsu's wife? Is this some kind of cosmic joke? How in the world did Iemitsu managed get her to say yes? Without waiting for his answer, she stand up. "Hold on, let me get you tea!" The lovely lady left to the kitchen. The second she step out of the room, Reborn let loose his killing intent.

"Reborn, what on Earth is going on? You better give me a good reason to come here. I was having fun with this lovely Korean lady-"

"Did you notice anything?"

"Aside from your killing intent? No. Reborn, why am I here?"

"I want you to give her an thorough examination. No funny business. I mean it, Shamal."

Shamal frowned. "Who? Iemitsu's wife? What's wrong with her?"

"That's not his wife," Reborn hissed, "That's Iemitsu's daughter, Sawada Tsuguna."

* * *

**aka how to make Iemitsu ten times creepier than he actually is in canon.**

**Thank you for reading**

**Please leave a review**

**NO FLAME**


	2. Chapter 2

best of wives and best of women

a Katekyo Hitman Reborn fanfiction

Genderbend Sawada Tsunayoshi

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR

* * *

Warnings: grammar errors, typos

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Reborn observes the exchange between Shamal and Sawada Tsuguna.

Shamal put Tsuguna at ease first by using his charms and telling her funny anecdotes. Sure enough, she start to open up.

Shamal asked her harmless questions in the beginning. Tsuguna answered all those questions easily. What is distressing though, is that she always relate her answers to Iemitsu by the end of it.

"I let the tea boil for one and half minutes, just like the way my husband likes it."

"Oh, my favourite colour is orange. It's my husband's favourite as well."

"You've been to Korea? My husband went there for work a few months ago."

"My husband likes to drink. What do you recommend, Doctor?"

"My husband…"

Listening to her make Reborn want to shoot something. Iemitsu made sure that he is the center of her world, even if he's not physically present. He can tell that Shamal is trying not to let his killing intent leak. They don't want to scare off their hostess. The last thing they need is for Tsuguna to fear them. That will only make things even harder for everyone involved.

Reborn had thought that he will dealing be with a truant child with Sealed Flames. He never imagined that he will be confronted by _this_ instead.

Tsuguna sits there, talking with Shamal. Her voice is cheerful but eyes empty. The shade of the lipstick she's using is not at all suitable for her. The colour is meant for someone older. The blue dress she's wearing is too big for her. Tsuguna is painfully small, no doubt the result of Sealed Flames. Was she malnourished too? It could be another unfortunate side effect of Sealing. Shamal will be the one to ascertain that. Reborn can tell that she put pads on her chest to pass herself off as a grown up. He wonder if the neighbours notice at all. Reborn really, _really _wanted to believe that Nana is one of those people who are older than they look. But Tsuguna, no matter how much she dressed up, is obviously an adolescent.

And then most pressing question of all...

Where is the real Nana?

"By the way, Sawada-san…," Shamal look at the clock. "School hours ended already. Shouldn't your daughter be home right now? Unless she has extracurricular activities? Or maybe she's with her friends? Your daughter's name is Tsuguna, right?"

Tsuguna's expression turn blank. She gaze at Shamal with glazed eyes for a moment before her face lit up. "There is no one under that name living in this house," She says with a smile. "My husband and I have no children."

Reborn and Shamal exchanged a look. They turn to Tsuguna again, who has a cheerful smile plastered on her face. She tilt her head at them in bemused manner.

"I thought…"

_"There is no Tsuguna here."_

Tsuguna said it without any sort of change in her expression but her tone is that of finality.

Reborn clenched his fist. _'Goddamnit, Iemitsu. What have you done to her?'_

He even went as far to condition Tsuguna to deny her own existence. He forced her to wear clothes most likely belonged to her mother. He even banned her from going to school, judging from the records he perused once he arrived. Iemitsu go great length to ensure Tsuguna immerse fully into the role of one Sawada Nana. A homemaker, a grown woman, Iemitsu's wife.

It appears Tsuguna had adopted Nana's personality. Iemitsu described his wife as cheerful, attentive, trusting and her obliviousness just added the charm. Either Tsuguna is a talented actress or she had no choice but to adapt to her new role quickly.

Reborn think of what might have happened to the real Nana. Under what kind of circumstances that drove Iemitsu to do this to his own child. The possibilities he come up with sickens him.

Reborn really, really don't want to do this but they had to ask.

"Iemitsu told us that the two of you are trying to have kids now," says Reborn. Iemitsu never keep his mouth shut. Not when it comes to his darling wife.

That smile stiffens. "My husband did?"

"He did not tell you?"

"N-No, he-he did…," Tsuguna stutters. "I-I'm still thi-thinking about…" She cringed. "...it."

Could it be that they have found an opening?

Shamal give her a sympathetic look. "Kids can be handful. Not everyone want to be a parent. If you're not ready, you should tell him the truth," Shamal kindly said.

"I'm thinking about it," Tsuguna repeat. "I will talk to my husband about it when he return."

Oh, there will be no next time. Reborn will make sure of it.

Seeing Tsuguna agitated, Shamal drop the subject. Tsuguna asked them if they want to stay for dinner. The two men said yes.

Shamal go to the hallway and pretend to make a call. But his eyes never leave Tsuguna's form. Reborn head upstairs to investigate. The floorplan of the house show four bedroom on the second floor. A master bedroom and three smaller bedrooms.

The master bedroom is easy to find. This is where Iemitsu would sleep. With his 'wife'. Reborn closes the door or else he will shoot everything in this room. The room at the end of the hallway catches his eye. The door is sealed with wax. Sun Flame easily melt it.

Reborn is greeted with a room full of dust. It looks like it's been months since anyone last step afoot here. Judging from the stuffed animals and childish decor, it was Tsuguna's bedroom. Before Iemitsu- _Before_.

Reborn almost dismiss it as a civilian girl bedroom if he didn't notice the altar next to the desk. And there it was, between the tablet and incense stick- A photograph.

_Sawada Nana_

So, Sawada Nana is definitely dead. Iemitsu most likely was unable to cope. So he forced his daughter to impersonate her dead mother.

Reborn go through Tsuguna's desk. The calendar has been marked. Seven X's on the last week of each month. She is keeping count of Iemitsu's visit. There are other marked dates; tests, homework deadlines, tax payments. So not only Tsuguna is dealing with school, she also has to juggle with housework all by herself. A feat worthy of praise. The calendar dated back to July last year. No more marks after that. It is shortly before summer vacation. This must be around the time Tsuguna fully embraced her 'Nana' role, for she no longer attend school after that.

Someone must have noticed. The school must have at least notify the government so they can send a truant officer to investigate. Iemitsu most likely had a hand in it. He must have done something similar to the neighbours.

Reborn went to work. He disabled the hidden cameras on the second floor. To his relief, there are no cameras in the bathroom. Small mercies.

Their first priority is to get Tsuguna out of this hellhole. Bring her to a safehouse that is not affiliated with CEDEF. Notify the Ninth of what Iemitsu had done.

The other two bedrooms come up empty.

Which leaves the master bedroom.

Reborn grit his teeth. As much as he didn't want to enter that room for the second time, it must be done. Better him than Tsuguna.

The bedroom is ordinary, for the most part. Reborn found Iemitsu's secret weapon compartment but that's it. He had hoped to find Nana's death certificate or clues of any kind. He come up empty. Iemitsu most likely throw away reminders of the real Nana's death so his delusion won't be challenged.

_'Including his own child's existence,'_ Reborn sneered. Did he come to believe his own lies? Or Nana's death made him snapped? How did they come to this point?

Tsuguna call out from downstairs. Dinner is ready. Please come to the kitchen.

Reborn shut the door behind him.

* * *

Really now, her husband should have told her beforehand that his coworkers will be visiting. Nana knows how busy he is. But surely he is not too busy to tell her over the phone that two coworkers of his will drop by? Her husband doesn't like sudden visits. He should have given her a warning. Her guests assumed someone named Tsuguna live her. The name make her uncomfortable for unknown reasons. What is her husband not telling her? No, no. She must not get suspicious. Her husband is loyal to her. These people must have heard wrong.

Dr. Shamal is funny. Mr. Reborn is quiet but unfailingly polite. He own a lizard named Leon. Nana had to admit it was nice to have company over. She can't remember the last time she cook for more than two people. Her husband never invite someone over.

No, wait. He did. Once upon a time. A long time ago.

That's not the problem here.

Her husband had told these people about their… Nana hesitate to use the term 'marital problem'. Private life. Yes, those are the words she is looking for. Her husband had discussed their private life to his coworkers. People whom Nana never met. Her husband rarely talk about work and the people he met abroad. And now he had told the world that they are trying? That's not true! She still need to think about it! It's not fair for her husband to go ahead and announce it to the world while Nana has yet to say yes!

But… Maybe she should? Her husband looked like he wanted to have kids. He would be so happy if she say yes. Her husband promised her that he will stay in Japan for three years. It's like a dream come true.

But he want children in exchange.

Nana doesn't mind children. Babies are adorable. Her neighbors looked so happy with their children. No doubt that her life will be even happier with kids. But… Nana is satisfied with her current life. Nana and Iemitsu, just the two of them. There is no need to change that.

Children is a lot of responsibilities. Responsibilities she couldn't afford to leave behind. What will happen after three years? Anything can happen in three years. Her husband will leave her again and won't return for the next three weeks. But this time she will be left with a child or children. His kid. Hers and Iemitsu's kid. A wife's duty is to bear her husband's children. Nana understand that but…

Her husband will be angry if she told him no. He won't want to hear her not wanting children. Nana doesn't hate children. It's just… She's just…

Not ready?

Scared?

It's not that. It's something else. Nana is not sure what. Her instinct tell her to not… Something deep, deep inside her is warning her to not have children with her husband.

Her husband won't like that. He is scary when angered. What should Nana tell him? Will he listen to her?

Nana jumped in surprise when the kettle whistles. Oh, the water is ready. She must quickly serve the gentlemen tea. They have praised her cooking during dinner earlier. Nana is careful not to preen. Her husband knows everything, despite not being present. He has a way of finding out. Dr. Shamal and Mr. Reborn are waiting for her in the living room. She had prepared cookies to accompany the tea. It's not much but it will suffice. She hope her guests will be understanding.

She is in the middle of pouring tea when her stomach twist painfully. Nana almost drop the teapot. She quickly put it on the counter before rushing to the toilet. She feel sick. Her guests noticed and asked her what's wrong but Nana ignore them. Something is not right. She can feel it. Food poisoning? A cold?

Nana slam the door close. She didn't mean to. It's rude to their guests. It's just her stomach feels like it's being stabbed. Something is definitely not right. Nana take off her underwear.

There is a dark stain on her underwear.

Tsuguna screams.

* * *

**I want to give my deepest apologise to my readers who got triggered by the previous chapter.**

**Thank you for reading**

**Please leave a review**

**NO FLAME**


End file.
